


If You Do

by CrazySanity



Series: Collection of Poems [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySanity/pseuds/CrazySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by GOT7's 'If You Do'</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Do

If You Do 

If I were to do something   
It would be wrong, wouldn't it?  
But if you did it, it would be correct, right? 

Whatever I do, it's not satisfactory to you  
When you say "Let's break up" over trivial things   
It makes me want to punch a wall, smash something, anything. 

As I think about the problems now   
I think of the beginning   
"Can we go back to how we were?"   
I ask myself every time

You always suspect me   
How many times do I say, I'm innocent and I love you   
But for how long, I don't know   
I bite my lip, thinking of now 

If things were different, would you be the same as when we first met? 

I wonder

\- Crazy

A poem inspired by GOT7's "If You Do"


End file.
